


Taste

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a quick bit of larry sex ft. toe sucking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyberlouser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberlouser/gifts).



> for my child, cassi <3

Louis lying on his back, legs bent at the knees and spread open slightly. Harry hovers over him, hands on either side of Louis’ head. Harry leans down and they kiss. Harry kisses down Louis’ neck and stomach. Louis’ got his hands in Harry’s hair as his eyes flutter when Harry breathes down Louis’ cock. But Harry keeps going down Louis’ leg, nibbling the inner thighs and running his hands over the curve of Louis’ calves. By now Harry is sitting back on his knees, one of Louis’ feet in his hand and the other draped over his shoulder. Harry nibbles down the top of the foot and then goes back to lick over his bites. When he reaches the toes, he glances back up at his boy. With hooded eyes, Louis smirks as he wriggles his toes in Harry’s face. Harry smiles and places a gentle kiss to Louis’ big toe. Still looking at Louis, Harry runs his tongue along the side of the toe. He swirls his tongue around the toe when he reaches the top. He parts his lips and takes the toe in his mouth, tongue roaming the skin. Louis’ mouth drops open and he pushes his toe into Harry’s mouth. Harry tilts his head so the toe nudges his inside cheek, making the outside bulge out. Harry sucks gently on the toe, feeling it curl slightly as Louis leaks onto his own stomach. He hums around it, teeth scraping lightly as he slowly takes his mouth off. Harry presses kisses to the bottom of Louis’ foot. He can hear Louis giggle quietly when he breathes hot air onto to the bottom of Louis’ foot. “Baby,” Louis breathes out as Harry goes back and sucks on his big toe again. “Baby come back up here,” Louis shifts his foot so Harry looks up at him. “Let me kiss you.” Harry grins, places one last kiss to the toe, and then crawls back up until his eyes line up with Louis’. They kiss, and it’s languid and hot. “Mm, love the way you taste, Lou,” Harry groans between kisses. “Love how you taste all over.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: yourfavouritechild  
> comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
